inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero Karina
Nero Karina is the youngest child of the Great shark demon and An unknown shark yokai mother.And the little brother of Ryu Karina. He is Very intelligent and being a shark demon he is also bloodthirsty just like his older brother he can smell blood a mile away. He wields fathers second fang the bakuhatsu . HE is a expert hand to hand fighter he has shown standing his own in a hand to battle with his brother ryu. Unlike his brother he likes to have his fights in the water. HE is a expert swordsmen and unlike his older brother he can teleport. He has proven to be insane but is still a anti-hero . PERONALITY WHile he is insane he still has good heart. HE saved some villagers from being destroy by his older brother when he lost control of mizy no kiba. He has been shown to be quite the ladys man he flirts with the most beautiful of women. He Will try to kill anyone who talk ill of his father. He is very cocky he thinks he is the strongest yokai to ever live. BAKUHATSU. nero draws the bakuhatsu.JPG|nero draws the bakuhatsu nero using the bakuhatsu.jpg|nero using the bakuhatsu THe bakuhatsu looks like giant meat clever with two wholes in it. it was crafted from his fathers fang . it can create giant explosions with one swing. BAKUHATSU ATTACKS. DEVIL WAVE the bakuhatsu create's a wave of red energy which can destroy anything in its way. BIG BANG ATTACK : the bakuhatsu creates a huge explosion which can evaporate most demons. ABILITIES SUPER HUMAN SWIMMING: he can swim extremly fast. SUPER STRENGTH: HE has shown to have immense strength. hearing : he can hear things that are 20 miles away RAZOR SHARP TEETH: just like his older brother He can break almost anything with his teeth. RAZOR SHARP CLAWS: he used his claws to battle the terrasiega. TELEPORTATION: HE first show cased this abilitie in a battle with inushima. HE teleported behind inushima and kicked him in the back. immunity: being a demon he looks like he is 20 but is really 400+ years. POWERS. MANY WATER BASED POWERS : Being a shark yokai he has shown to create and manipulate and become water. WALK ON WATER : he has shown to be able to walk on water. ICE BREATHE: JUST like his brother ryu can also breathe ice that can melt anything in its sights. PLASMA BLAST: he has shown to be able to use blue plasma blast. SUPER-SPEED: he has shown to have speed. REAL FORM HIS real form looks just like a human shark hybrid . In this form all of his abilities and powers are far more powerful in this form he can fly and his speed and strength is far more advanced. And He swims at lightning speed. IN this form he and his older brother ryu are almost unbeatable on land or off land. Category:Character Category:Shark yokai